


with windows down

by Trojie



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Road Trips, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie
Summary: 14. prompt 1: Mikey/Pete -- They spend one day a year together, for old time's sake.
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31
Collections: No Tags Fall 2019





	with windows down

**Author's Note:**

> I love the modssss thank you guys as always for running the most fun little challenge on my calendar <333
> 
> Also thank you OP for the prompt! Love these boys <3

Pete picks Mikey up as the sky starts to suffuse violet. They're both a lot better at getting up now than they used to be, thanks to said kids and lives and responsibilities that they've gratefully grown into, grateful to have grown up at all. Mikey slings his bag into the back and himself into the shotgun seat, and grins tiredly at Pete. 

'I've already had about three cups of coffee but for the love of god, please tell me there's a Starbucks on the first leg of this magical mystery tour.'

Pete takes the car out of park, and pulls out onto the road. 'I love that you think I have a plan.'

'Oh please. Don't pretend you haven't got this thing organised like a military coup.'

'I haven't!'

Pete's looking at the road like a sensible, responsible dad, but he can tell Mikey's raising an eyebrow. 

'Okay fine, yes, there's a Starbucks in a few miles, hold your horses.'

'I love you,' says Mikey very sincerely.

***

The open road lets them wind the windows down, secure in the knowledge that it's still too dark and they're going too fast to be papped, and turn the music up. Mikey, who never put any meat on those long bones, who despite his on-again, off-again attempts at facial hair, will be baby-faced til he dies, is cute as motherfuck dancing in his seat, even if Pete only sees his extremities twitching out of the corner of his eye, because again: eyes on the road, Wentz. 

They roll up to the Starbucks and Mikey reaches for his wallet as Pete reaches for the volume control, because no poor semi-adolescent earning her well-deserved paycheck at fuck o clock in the morning should be subjected to two middle-aged men attempting to blow out their own eardrums. 

'My treat,' says Mikey before Pete can move for the glove compartment. He waves his card at the cashier. 'Also be prepared for your twitter to blow up in three … two … one -'

'I turned my data off,' says Pete smugly. 'Meagan can get hold of me if she needs me but the internet is locked out for the day.' He can definitely see someone on their phone, typing so fast their thumbs are blurring, in the Starbucks kitchen, but that's okay. Let them have their celebrity sightings.

Mikey buries his face in his extremely large, extremely black coffee with a noise that's joyful and worryingly a little bit sexual, although maybe Pete's just projecting. He puts his own mocha in the cupholder for later and pulls back out into the nighttime traffic. 

Eventually, the album runs out, and Mikey stretches into his reclined-back seat and asks, 'so, where are we going this year?'

'That would be telling.'

'Yeah, it would, which is why I'm asking. C'mon Pete.'

'You're so bad at surprises.'

'You used to be worse at keeping secrets,' Mikey grumbles, but he kicks his feet up onto the dash and lolls his head sideways to look at Pete. 'Not even one little hint?'

'Nope, and buddy, you've got a long way to go before you're better at wheedling than my kids, so hush up and drink your nasty poisonous death coffee.'

'Some of us actually like the taste of actual coffee, instead of just drinking a cup of caffeinated pudding every morning,' says Mikey sniffily. 

Pete snorts. They're pretty much there, anyway - Mikey won't have to wait much longer. In fact if he'd look out the window once in a while, he might have figured it out by now. Instead he's playing with Pete's phone, starting the music up again. 

'Always the Misfits with you, Way, isn't it.'

'Danzig rules,' says Mikey, as if that's all the response that's needed.

'You can take the boy out of Jersey,' Pete muses. 'But you can't take Jersey out of the boy.'

'Big talk from mister Chicago Softcore over here.'

Pete laughs, and indicates for the next turn off the freeway. 'So, you know how we've known each other like, twenty years, give or take?'

'Yeah?'

'And we may or may not have fooled around?'

'Pete …'

'I'm just trying to give my next sentence some context, okay, so you don't think I've become an even bigger creepier perv in my old age than I used to be.'

'Huh?'

'There's a bag on the backseat,' Pete says, turning off, and heading down towards the signs that Mikey apparently still hasn't clocked. 'You're going to need the contents for where we're going, and I had to guess your size, but I'm pretty sure I guessed it right given the aforementioned part where we're close and good friends and it's not creepy that I bought them, okay? We're agreed it isn't creepy that I know this about you.'

Mikey fishes around behind himself til he snags the bag, and when he opens it, he starts laughing hysterically. 'Okay, Pete,' he says through his giggles. 'Oh my god. Sure. It's not creepy that you know my swimsuit size. You just know me _that_ well, I guess.'

'Exactly,' says Pete relievedly. 'But also! Now you know where we're going! Are you excited? I'm excited.'

It's possible the coffee has kicked in. It's also possible Pete spends more time around small children than around other adults, lately, and that that's leaking into his ways of communicating.

Mikey laughs again. 'Well, you know how you know me really really well, and we basically never get to hang out much any more so we schedule it a year in advance?'

'That's right, yeah,' 

'And so, like, we've been doing this once-a-year thing for like five years now, and also there aren't that many places to go or things to do within driving distance of where we live that we haven't already done like a thousand times?'

'... yeah?'

There's a long pause while Mikey flails his arms around behind himself to grab his backpack, and he almost knocks the stick-shift while he's trying to get it over into the front of the car so he can open it, but then, he reaches in and produces something small and made of lurid Spandex with a flourish. 

'You brought your own bathing suit? You knew we were going to a water park? Dammit Mikey -'

Mikey leans over just before they get to the front gates of the park, and kisses Pete on the cheek. 'I guess I know you really, really well too.'


End file.
